Legacy of Atlantis
by Exarikun
Summary: - DIED A QUIET DEATH... - What is Pan doing in Gohan's timeline? How will Videl react to Pan? Will she find out that she's Pan's mother? Find out in the next episode of "Legacy"...
1. Trouble Begins

Disclaimer: Why bother?? It's _**fiction** _for crying out loud!! Anyways, don't own them, allmost certainly never will, so don't sue...

A/n: Some stuff about this A/U. In this story, people know that Hercule DIDN'T defeat Cell. He did try to take credit for that, but too many people had seen that he had been hiding under a rock during the fight. Now, he claims that he could have beaten Cell, if he had been given the chance. Needless to say, people are getting bored by his whining. Surprisingly, people don't bug Videl about it. Even in this universe she's helping the policeforce, although crime is virtually non-existent in the city. As for Cell's victorer, people only know that it was a 'Saiyan Warrior' that beat him. So, they named the city after him instead of Hercule. Gohan never stopped training and thanks to King Kai, regularly talks to Goku. He still feels guilty about his death, but has dealt with it. Chi-chi isn't so persistent about his studies in this story, so Gohan has time to train. But because of the freedom his mother gives him for his studies, he feels obligated to study as well, and does so. He's years ahead of other kids his age.

This story starts 2 years after the Cell Games, when Videl and Gohan meet for the first time.

******

Chapter 1

-- An unusual meeting --

Gohan was wandering through the woods. He felt a little down, just like he always felt after talking to his dad. Chi-chi knew and understood about this, so it was an unspoken agreement that Gohan went out after talking to Goku to clear his mind. This time was no different. He was wandering, musing about his fathers death. He was deep in thought, so he didn't feel the presence of a group of kids a little farther. When suddenly an unfamiliar Ki flared up, Gohan came out of his trance like state.

"Huh? A Ki? Here?" He asked. He then sensed several young Ki's, the kids, and 3 other Ki's stronger than the others. To strong to be considered normal. And one Ki that felt so young, but was higher than any other of the young ones. Still, it made no match for the really strong ones.

"I'd better go see what this is about." He said to himself. He headed towards the location of the new Ki's and made starteling discovery. A group of kids was being harrased by 3 powerfull guys. But what surprised Gohan the most, was that the forth strong Ki belonged to one of the kids. A girl, to be exact. A girl with jetblack hair in ponytails was in a fighting stance to protect the other kids from these guys.

'_She's brave. There's no way she can beat these guys, but still she wants to defend the others. Let's even the odds a little._' Young Gohan thought. He stepped in the clearing and was immediately spotted by the kids. The big guys needed a little longer to see him. 

"What's this all about?" He calmly asked. 

"Beat it, kid. Then maybe, just maybe, we won't come after you to kill you too." One of the jocks (= this spelled right?) said. It provoked a massive laughter from his friends and sobbing from the other kids. 

"I can't do that. If I did, I'd be even worse than you, because I would have abandonned people in need." Gohan said. 

"Fine. Stay and die with them then. Scan him." He said. 

One of the other guys activated a scouter and turned towards Gohan. 

'_What on Earth?? A scouter? Here?_' It wasn't so much the fact that a scouter was being used that caught him off guard, but the fact that the scouter was like the ones Vegeta and Nappa had used when they first arrived on Earth, and later Frieza and his goons. He quickely pushed his power down. He then noticed that under the black coats they wore, one off them had Saiyan armor. '_Hmm, this needs to be investigated..._' 

"It's no higher than hundred, wich in itself is quite high for a human. But it's nothing we can't handle." The man wearing the scouter said. The other, the one who had given the order to scan him, grinned. He then turned towards the kids and extended his arm. A Ki blast formed and he launched it. It exploded and created a huge dust cloud. (a/n: remember, they're in the woods) When it cleared, the grin faded from his face. 

Because Gohan stood there, in front of the childeren, right hand extended. He had phased out and blocked the blast before it could harm the kids. The girl with the black hair was staring at him. (a/n: guess who she is ;-)) Gohan frowned and lowered his arm. 

"Is this all you have to do? Picking on a bunch of kids who can't even defend themself? If so, then you've picked the wrong planet and person to mess with." He glared. When he mentioned the planet, they looked surprised. Their leader stepped forward. 

"How did you know we weren't from around here? And how did you block my attack? Your fighting power isn't even worth mentioning." He said. 

"Check again." Gohan said. 

He did and got the surprise of his life. '_Impossible!! This kid's power level is at 50.000! He's stronger than me, than any of us._' "How is this possible?!?" He shouted. 

"You don't have to worry about that. Leave now, and I won't kill you. But first, you'll tell me who you work for. And why you're here." 

"KILL THEM!!" The leader shouted. All three men powered up the biggest attack they could make and fired. Gohan simply powered up till just below the Super Saiyan barrier. He made a Ki shield and blocked the attacks. Every kid was now staring at him. They couldn't believe their eyes. A boy, 12, maybe 13 years old, was blocking who-knew-what that exploded before him. And yet, he didn't get so much of a scratch. When the dust settled down, the three thugs looked afraid. They turned and flew off at their maximum speed. 

"Oh, no, you won't!" Gohan growled. He cupped his hands next to him. 

"KA...ME" 

Glowing energy began to form in his hands. 

"HA...ME" 

They energy kept comming and formed into a ball. It glowed the most intense any of the kids had ever seen. Gohan brought his hands in front of him while shouting: "HAAA!!!" as he released the enormous amount of energy he had gathered. The thugs never had a chance to react to Gohan's wave, let alone block it. Gohan lowered his arms and turned to the kids. They, of course, backed away. 

"You don't have to be afraid. It's over, your safe." He said. He turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked at who had stopped him. It was the same girl that would have tried to defend her friends. 

"Thank you." She said. 

"Don't mention it." Gohan said. '_She's pretty._' He thought. 

"I'm Videl." She said. (a/n: Now who would have thought??) "What's your name?" 

"Gohan." 

"Nice to meet you. We're lucky that you stopped by." She said. 

"Yes. If I hadn't, you'd be dead by now. What happened anyway?" He asked. Videl ignored the fact that he spoke of death with such ease. 

"Well, we're here on a camping trip, and those guys just fell out of the air. They started threatening us and saying they'd kill us. Then you came along and you know the rest." Videl said. She began liking the guy. Good-looking, polite, and who knew what else. 

"You said you were here on a camping trip. Where are you from?" Gohan asked. 

"We're from Saiyan City." 

"Huh?!? Come again?" A bewildered Gohan asked. '_They named a city after the Saiyans? Wierd..._' He thought. 

"Saiyan City. It used to be Orange Star City, but after the Cell Games, they renamed it after the defeater of Cell, the Saiyan Warrior."  
How could she know she was talking to the very person she was talking about? 

Gohan's jaw dropped a little and a sweatdrop formed on his forehead. '_They **renamed** their city after **me**???? Holy... This is too wierd..._' 

"Uhm, if this is camp, shouldn't there be campleaders or something?" He asked, still shocked about the city name. 

"No, this is a survival camp. We have to survive in the wilderness for a whole week alone. Hence, no leaders." 

"Well, you picked the worst spot in the forest to put up camp. If you want, you and your friends can come with me, I live a few miles from here. You can put up camp there. There's plenty of stuff you can use there and I'll be able to keep watch over you guys incase any others like those guys come along." Gohan offered. 

"I think that would be a good idea. And then you can tell me about HOW exactly you disposed of those guys." Videl said. Gohan sweatdropped. He'd hoped they'd all be too shocked to clearly remember what he'd done, but apparently, no such luck. "We'll see." Was all he said, before turning around to make the announcement of their moving plans. 

"We'll see allright." Videl just wispered. 

****** 

Done! I had this idea spooking around in my head for way too long now. So, did you like it? Tell me, even if you hate it. I'll just ignore you then. ;-) 

_Next: the campers camp near Gohan's house. What crazy stuff will happen while they're there? Find out next time._


	2. Making Friends

Disclaimer: see prev. chapter...

A/N: thanks for the reviews everyone. Means a lot to me. Oh, Gohan didn't cut his hair like in the series. He let it grow like it was during the battle against Vegeta and Nappa. If that doesn't ring a bell, it's long enough to put a tail in it, like he does.

******

Chapter 2

-- Making friends --

After Gohan had announced that they could stay near his place, all kids started packing and soon they were ready to go. Nobody exactly knew what was going on, but they thought they'd be safer with the boy who just saved they're lives.

Gohan noticed 2 boys struggle with a huge load of luggage and walked to them. They immediately dropped the luggage and watched in amazement as Gohan lifted seemingly it without effort. Little did they know that this was childsplay for Gohan.

"Let's go." He announced.

Everyone started to follow Gohan and soon they were on their way, setting a good pace. Gohan had a feeling that girl, Videl, would be on his tail about his fighting techniques. A minute later, that feeling was confirmed when Videl stepped next to him.

"So..." She began.

"So, what?" Gohan played dumb. He knew well enough what she was talking about, but he decided to play dumb. Maybe she'd get off his back. Boy, was he wrong.

"Are you dumb or what?? I told you, I wanna know how you got rid of those goons." She nearly yelled.

"That again. I really see no reason to tell you. I just met you, so why should I explain myself to you?" Gohan said. Videl was getting fumed, she wasn't going to let this guy get away with that!

"Then again, it might be fun to have a student. It'd give me the chance to learn about teaching this stuff." Gohan said. '_I'm going to have to teach Goten eventually. This might be a good chance to practice._' He tought. Videl wasn't sure what to feel right now, anger because he thought she would become his student, or honored that he wanted to teach her his techniques.

"If you like, I'll explain and train you in the most basic techniques. You're not ready for the more advanced ones." Gohan said.

"Fine. Teach me. But you'll explain me everything, you hear." She growled. '_Phuh, not ready for the advanced, I'll show him._' She thought.

They walked in silence till they reached Gohan's home. Surprisingly, Piccolo was there. He had a frown on his face, telling Gohan that something bothered him.

"Ok, why don't you guys set up camp there, in the open field. I've got some things to do. I'll meet you later to show where you can get food and stuff like that." He said. Most kids nodded and went to unpack. Some stared a little at Piccolo, but quickly ran off as he scowled at them. Videl stayed where she was. Gohan walked up to Piccolo.

"Hey, Piccolo. What's up?" He asked.

"I felt a large amount of energy comming from around here. Then I felt your energy spike and then it was done. Care to explain?" He asked.

"Well, a couple of jocks attacked these kids and I defeated them. But something didn't feel right. They wore scouters, Piccolo. Last time I saw one of those, I was on Namek, fighting against Frieza and his minions." Gohan said, somewhat hushed, because he knew Videl wasn't far away.

"Hmm, this could mean trouble. Keep your eyes open, kid." Piccolo said. Gohan nodded and Piccolo flew off. Videl's jaw dropped when she saw Piccolo take flight. '_That's...impossible! Nobody can fly without a machine!_'

Gohan walked up to her. "Don't you need to help your friends? And before you ask, that was Piccolo and yes, he did **fly**. If you're nice enough, maybe I'll teach you too." Gohan said with a smile. He walked to the other kids and started helping them with setting up the camp.

***

Camp was set up rather quickly with Gohan's help. Kids were getting hungry, so they went for their food supply.

"Hey, If you want fresh food, there's lots of it in the woods. Berries, nuts and even fish in the lake. This is supposed to be a survival camp, right? I'll go ask my mom if she can spare some rice, I'll be right back." Gohan said and ran to his house.

While Gohan was gone, kids started to talk. Only a few wanted to try the food Gohan had spoken off. The others wanted real food, well, whatever the food from survival packs is made of... So the real 'survivers' gathered up and waited for Gohan to return. When he came, he saw that most of the kids had started eating already. He frowned but didn't comment on it.

"Mom said the rice will be ready in a while. Well, let's go."

They walked in the woods and listened to Gohan's advice on what kinds if mushrooms were edible (a/n: this right?), where the best places were to find berries and nuts. He took the ones who were left to the lake. (a/n: guess who's with him??)

"This is the lake." Gohan said as they emereged from the woods. All of the kids stopped talking as soon as they saw the incredibly beautiful lake. Gohan stripped his shirt off, unknowingly giving Videl and the few other girl a very good view of his muscled back. One girl even fainted. Even Videl had to admit that he looked _yummy_...

Gohan was thoughtfull enough to keep his pants on, instead of diving in in his boxers. "So, who wants to go fishing?" He asked. "And with what would we do that?" Videl asked. "We don't have any material to fish."

Gohan slapped his forehead. He'd totally forgotten about that. Not that he needed anything, but these kids weren't as fast as him. "I forgot about that. Just wait, and I'll catch the fish for you. If you want to go swimming, go ahead, but try to be quiet so you don't scare the fish away." He told them. Videl was about to ask how HE intended to catch the fish, when he dove in the lake. The water calmed down, and no sight of Gohan. A few minutes passed...

"We have to help him! Something might have happened because he isn't comming up." One of the kids said. The others agreed and started to strip their shirts off. Videl took off her shirt too. Unlucky for the guys, she was still wearing a sports bra. Just as they were about to jump in the water, Gohan emerged from the water, a HUGE fish in his hands. He swam towards the shore and came out. He dumped the fish on the shore. The kids had their jaws on the floor, both from the fact that the fish was huge and the fact the Gohan had caught it with his bare hands.

"It's a good start." He said. "Anybody want to try? There are some slower fish in the undeep waters. Just be carefull about the rocks." And with that, he dove under again. The kids looked at eachother and back to the place he had jumped in. Back to eachother and shrugged. Some of the guys walked in, determined to catch a fish. Videl looked at the fish Gohan had gotten out and wanted to know how he had caught the fish, because from the looks of the fish, it was a fast one. She dove in and looked around for Gohan.

When she finally spotted him, she was stupified. He was chasing another very big fish, but the wierdest thing was that he didn't move at all. He was going at an incredible speed, but wasn't moving his legs or his arms. Soon, he caught the fish and killed him with a devestating blow. As he swam upwards, this time he did use his legs, he caught sight of Videl looking at him. He sighed, well, bubbled in the water, and swam to the surface. He was pleased to see that some of the other kids had caught fish as well.

He came out of the water and dropped the fish next to the others. "I think that's enough. Let's head back to the camp. The rice will probably be ready by now." He said. He blasted himself dry with the help of his Ki and put his shirt back on. He took hold of the 2 big fishes and began the trip back to the camp.

Once arrived at the camp, the kids who didn't go with them gaped at the amount of food they brought with them. Gohan left it to them to decide wether they'd share in the meal. He dropped the fishes, quickly gathered some firewood, and ignited it with his Ki. All the kids looked at him as if were some kind of wizard or something.

'_I'm going to be carefull about my abilities around them._' He thought. He looked at Videl and saw she was as surprised as the others, but with her, he could see determination in her eyes. She was determined to figure out how he did the things he did.

When they were settled, he wandered off a little. He was hungry, but for the time being, he ignored it. He'd never met many people before, let alone kids his age. He liked the company, but didn't like how they looked at him like he was a freak or something. '_Maybe I'll have Piccolo wipe their memories about me using my powers._'

He was about to head home when Videl came in his direction. '_Great... Now what?_' He thought. When she reached him, she seemed shy about something. Gohan rose an eyebrow in an attempt to figure out what was bothering her.

"Uhm, I... I wanted to thank you for letting us stay here and for saving us earlier. I'm sorry that I was so hostile towards you, but I'm not used to needing help, since I always could take care of myself before. Will you still train me?" She asked in a small voice.

Gohan smiled. It was good to see the Videl had a different side on her than what he'd seen so far. "Sure. We'll begin tomorrow. Goodnight, Videl." He said.

"Goodnight, Gohan." Videl replied. She was glad to know that Gohan would still train her. She imagined it would be something completely new. She watched as Gohan walked towards his home. Even though she never had been interrested in boys before, she could feel that something about Gohan was different, something gentle she never had encountered in any boy before. '_Maybe we'll become friends..._' She mused. Videl turned around to join the rest to eat.

******

Done! Phew... Finally, it's done. To tell you the truth, I started with something completely different. But Gohan became to cocky for my liking, so I re-did it. Well? Any good? REVIEW!!!!

**_Next chapter: _**_Videl begins her training with Gohan. Will she be able to understand how it works? How will she react when Gohan does things she never thought possible? Find out next time in 'Darkness'..._


	3. Training

Disclaimer: Who cares anyways?? This is _FICTION_.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm honored that there are people that actually read my story. Otherwise, nothing new to report...

******

Chapter 3

-- Training --

The next day, once everyone was up and well, walking, Gohan went in search of Videl. He found her pretty quick. She was streching and he thought she looked good. Videl turned around to find Gohan standing a few meters away, looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped.

"You." Gohan said, unfazed. "You look good when you're streching."

Videl blushed a little. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"Your training. We'll start now, since I have no idea how long it will take you to master what I'm going to teach you." Gohan said.

"Oh, right. Ok, what do you want me to do?" Videl asked.

"Follow me." Gohan said and walked away. Videl just followed him.

They walked a while until they came to a quiet clearing. There was a soft breeze that made the leaves from the trees rustle. Some birds could be heard singing their song. Videl had to admit, this was a beautifull spot.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"Because your fellow campers seem to freak out whenever I use my abilities. Besides, I think it'll be better for the teaching if we're left alone." Gohan responded.

"Oh, ok. So, where do we begin?"

"First I have to tell you the basics. It may sound strange, but every thing I tell you will be the truth. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok. Well, first the begin. Every person has energy inside him. That energy is his life-force, called Ki. If you can control your Ki, then you can manipulate it for a number of things. For instance, you could use it to increase your strenght and speed. Or you could use it to fly, like Piccolo did yesterday. There are other uses for your Ki, but I don't think you're ready to know those just yet. So, I'll begin with trying to teach you how to use your Ki and once you've managed that, we'll see from there." Gohan explained to Videl.

"Any questions before we start?"

"Yeah, that light-thingie you used on those crooks and the ones they used on us, are those too done with that Ki thing?" She asked.

"Yes, but we'll get into that later. Come with me." Gohan said. He walked to a soft spot and stopped. "Because it's nearly impossible to even bring out your Ki in the first try, we'll start with an exercise in order to get you focussed. It's a kata I designed myself and you'll be the first to learn it. You do know what a kata is right?" He asked.

"Offcourse. It's a series of mouvements, usually slow motion versions of fighting techniques. Right?"

"Exactly. I'll show it first, see if you can follow my movements. On the second try, you can join in and I'll correct you where you're wrong." Gohan said.

He then took a step backwards and closed his eyes. Slowly, like dancing on a slow tune only he could hear, he began to move. His moves were gracious, fluid like water and very simple. Gohan continued to move, but his speed picked up a little. the entire kata lasted about 5 minutes and in that time Videl was nearly drooling at the spectacle Gohan was providing her. He finished with a last slow punching movement and straightened. Only then he opened his eyes again. He caught Videl staring at him. It made him a little uncomfortable.

"So," He said, snapping Videl out of her stupor, " What did you think of it?"

"It was beautifull. I'm sorry, I didn't follow very well, because I was too busy watching it." She responded, turning red.

At this, Gohan too turned a little red. He hadn't known his kata would have this kind of effect on the girl. "That's allright, we'll go at it together. First you go like this, and then you do this with your hands..." He said and showed Videl the movements as he spoke. Videl mimicked his movements and they went on with the kata.

***

Two hours had passed since Gohan had begun teaching Videl his "Focus Dance" as he called it. She was doing better than he had expected. She could nearly preform the entire Dance allready.

"I suggest that we take a break for a few minutes." Gohan proposed. Videl readily agreed, glad for the interruption.

"Phew, I didn't know that it would be so hard to learn a kata. I mean, I've learned katas before, but it never took this long to learn a complete kata." Videl breathed.

"Yes, it is a hard one to master, but once you can do it, you'll be wondering what on Earth took you so long to learn it." Gohan smiled.

"Probably. Say, you told me it was supposed to help me focus, but I don't feel anymore focussed then when we started." She told him.

"That's because you don't know the entire kata yet and because you still have to concentrate on the moves, the way to place your hands, the sequence of the moves. Once you know the entire Dance, you'll feel that it'll become much easier to preform it." Gohan said. Videl nodded. They both were silent for a while.

"So, tell me something about yourself. You allready told me that you were from the city. Tell me more, like what's your last name, where'd you learn martial arts, stuff like that." Gohan said.

"My last name is Satan, so that would make Hercule Satan my dad. You've probably heard about him. The big dope that tried to take credit for beating Cell." Videl said with a angry voice. "He'd do anything for fame. Ever since he won that World Martial Arts Tournament, he thinks that everyone should bow for him or something. Ironically, he's the one who first thaught me about martial arts."

"I can't believe that he actually tried to claim HE had beaten Cell instead of the Saiyan Warrior. And when no-one would believe him, he said that the so-called Saiyan Warrior had used nothing but tricks and illusions to beat his opponent. Although there was more than enough evidence to prove otherwise. All the mountains that were leveled, the numerous craters in the battlefield." Videl said, nearly in tears.

"Don't blame yourself for the things your father did. He said all those things, not you. And what's more important, people knew he lied. People know that it was indeed the Saiyan Warrior who beat Cell, and not your father. Look, I can tell that this is making you feel bad, so I think it would be best if we went back to the kata." Gohan said, standing up and extending his hand to Videl. She took the offered hand and let herself be pulled up.

"Maybe you're right. I shouldn't blame myself for what he did." She said. Gohan nodded and they went back to work. A little while later Videl finally got the entire Dance complete.

"Good." Gohan said after Videl completed the kata. "We'll eat first, then we'll move on with your training."

Videl agreed because she too was hungry. She wanted to learn this stuff as fast as possible, but she wouldn't be able to do that if she had to train on an empty stomach.

"If you want, you can come with me to eat with us. But I have to warn you if you do, my mom will probably get ideas when she sees that you are a girl, but she doesn't really mean anything by it. She just wants to see me happy." Gohan told her.

"Ok." Videl said. "I consider myself warned." And they walked to Gohan's house.

***

Surprisingly, Chichi didn't give Videl a third degree like Gohan had feared. They talked while they ate and they had a good time. After they had finished, Gohan and Videl went back to training.

"First, we'd beter do the kata I thaught you this morning. It'll help you concentrate. But when you do the kata, close your eyes and just let your body do the work. Don't think, just feel." Gohan said.

They both started the Dance and were moving in perfect sync. When it was done, Videl could tell that the kata really worked because she was beter focussed than before. They sat down indian style, facing eachother.

"In order to control your Ki, you'll need to be able to summon it. I'll show you. First, you have to relax completely. Then you have to listen to your center, the place where your body and mind come together. Listen until you start to feel a pull and then you have to bring it out." Gohan explained, all the way demonstrating what he told Videl. She gasped slightly when an orb of light appeared in Gohan's hands. "Your turn." He said.

Videl looked a little unsure, but she decided to try anyway. She closed her eyes, relaxed her body and started to listen. To her big surprise, she soon felt something in her body. It was like something that wanted to come out, to be set free. So she did as Gohan had told her, she brought it out and opened her eyes. A glowing ball of light was located in her hands. She looked from the ball to Gohan, who had a shocked look on his face. He had known that she was good, but he hadn't expected her to be able to bring out her energy so soon. Suddenly Videl felt really tired and lost the concentration it required to keep the energy in her hands. The ball faded and Videl had to support herself in order to keep herself from falling.

She looked at Gohan. "Was that good?" She asked.

"Good?? That was exellent! I didn't expect you to be able to bring out your energy in your first try. I say that you practice this a bit and try to made the ball last as long a possible. It'll be a good exercise and I'll be able to use the time to meditate a little." Gohan said. He stood up and walked away. He sat down again a bit further. When he looked at Videl, she already had a new ball of Ki in her hands.

'_She's remarkeble. She'll be able to surpass Krillin if she continues her training._' He thought. He sat down and closed his eyes. It wasn't very long before he started to hover above the ground and a soft golden glow settled over him.

After about 30 minutes, Videl was exhausted. She turned toward she had seen Gohan last time she checked on him and was stunned to see him float about 2 foot above the ground, a golden glow surrounding him.

'_What the heck!?! He's floating? And what's with the golden glow?_' She thought. Gohan had noticed that Videl had stopped her exercise and opened his eyes. He was somewhat surprised that he was floating and that his aura had become visible, because normally he'd notice this kind of things, even when in meditation. What didn't surprise him, was the fact that Videl was staring at him, again. He hovered down and let the gold aura around him vanish. He stood up and walked to Videl.

"But, but, how?" Was al she managed to stutter.

"I told you that when you can control your Ki, you can do nearly anything. I didn't even know I was hovering until I opened my eyes, it becomes that natural after a while." Gohan explained.

***

And so a friendship began to form. They continued to train every day. After 3 days, Videl was able to float and move around in the air. 2 Days later, she was flying at neckbreaking speeds through the air, enjoying every minute of it. She was also developing a crush on Gohan and she knew he liked her too. But, as with all happy things, their time together came to an end.

The 2 week survival camp had ended and they had to say goodbye. Neither liked the thought off that, but neither could help it either. They stood before eachother and both looked sad. Gohan unclasped a hanger from around his neck.

"Here, I want you to have this." Gohan said. The hanger was a medallion, with in the middle an 8 on its side. "The symbol is called a Mobius-ring and it represents eternity. That our friendship may last forever."

A single tear ran down Videl's cheek when she accepted the hanger. "I'll come back to visit you. I can fly here in no time." She said.

Gohan smiled. "I'd like that. I guess that means I'll see you soon." He said as he pulled her in a hug.

Videl extracted herself from the hug after a minute or so. "I'll be back soon." She said and walked away. Gohan looked after her until she stepped in the bus that would ride the kids back to the city. He waved a last time as the bus drove away and then went back home.

***

Videl turned the shower off and stepped out. She was a little sad that she wouldn't see Gohan for a while, but she had promised to visit him soon. She put on a robe and was about to take her clothes when she stepped on a bar of soap that lay on the floor. She slipped and hit her head on the sink, hard. She was unconcious from the hit and slumped to the floor. Luckily, one of the servants walked past the bathroom when she hit her head, so the servant heard the tumult. He knocked on the door and when he recieved no answer, he opened it. He saw Videl lying on the ground.

"Call an ambulance!" He yelled as he ran to the girl. "The lady has had an accident!"

-- At the hospital --

"How is my little girl?" Hercule asked. For once in his life he had found the decency not to yell in the hospital.

"She will be fine. She has a light concussion, but with enough rest, she will be healed in no time. But the concussion is not what worries me." The doctor said. "Videl hit her head on the place where out memorycenter is located. A hit like that will most certainly have effect on her memory."

"What are you saying, doc? Speak English." Hercule said.

"What I'm saying, Mr. Satan, is that it is very likely that Videl will have little or no memory from the last month or so. If she does remember anything for that period of time, it will most likely be fragmented." The doctor concluded.

"Oh no, my sweet girl..." Hercule sighed.

******

Done!! Sorry it took so long to get this posted. This chapter turned out longer than I expected. For the readers who really like Videl, she won't appear in the next chapter(s), well, at least not physically. Next chapter(s) will deal with the 5 years till Gohan goes to highschool. I didn't plan this originally, but I think it adds to the plot. Hint: Atlantis...  
I think that should say something. Tell me if you would rather have a chapter (or 2) that deal with the period we still have left until Gohan goes to school or if I should start directly with the highschool stuff. It won't matter if the way that I won't write the Atlantis periode, but it would be good to know.

Well, see you for the next chapter. Suggestions and ideas are allways welcome and MSN users that want to contact me can do this on **shadow1202@hotmail.com**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	4. Discovering a Legend

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I do own this story and the idea behind it.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I know it wasn't nice to let Videl loose her memory, but it's all part of the plot. As far as their is a plot in this story anyway. Don't worry though, she'll get her memory back...eventually. Someone suggested I write a chapter on both Videl and Gohan in the period that's left till Gohan goes to school, but I don't know enough about Videl to do that. Instead, I'll mention her occasionally (I hope) in the chapter(s) that'll deal with Gohan. I think that's all for the moment. Oh, if you want to be notified when I update, send me a mail or contact me through MSN.

******

Chapter 4

-- Discovering a legend --

Videl awoke slowly. She didn't recognise where she was, so she tried to concentrate on details. Her head hurt pretty bad, but she managed to recognise various items that told her she was in the hospital. She lay back and waited a little until the fog in her head somewhat cleared. When she was a little more alert, she tried to remember how she could have ended up in the hospital. But she came out blank. The last thing she could remember was that she was excited about a survival camp she and a couple of her friends would go on in about a week. But somehow, that memory wasn't quite right. Her feeling was proved right when her eyes fell on the calender.

'_But according to that calender, camp ended 4 days ago. What happened to me?_' Videl thought. At the same moment a nurse entered the room to check if Videl hadn't woken up yet. She was pleased to see that she already had.

"Hello, Videl. It's good to see you awake again. How are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

"My head hurts." Videl answered.

"Well, that's not very surprising. You had a accident at home. You hit your head on a sink when you slipped over a bar of soap. You have a mild concussion and it isn't unlikely that you will have some memoryloss. The doctor thinks you'll have little or no memory of the last month. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?" The nurse asked.

"I remember being excited about a survival camp we were supposed to make, but if that calender is correct, that camp ended 4 days ago. Is there anything you can do to return my memory?" Videl asked.

"I'm sorry, dear, but memoryloss is something we can't counter. There is a chance that you'll get your memories back by yourself, but I'm sorry to say that the odds on that aren't real great. Now get some rest and all will look beter tomorrow."

"Ok. Thank you." Videl said.

"You're welcome. Oh, you were wearing this hanger when you came in. Here, I thought you'd might want it." The nurse said, giving the hanger Gohan had given her to Videl.

"Thanks." Videl said. The nurse smiled and left the room. Videl examined the hanger and sighed. She was about to hang it around her neck when an image popped in her head.

An image of a boy with black hair and obsidian eyes and herself clearly enjoying themselves.

She knew this was an event that had taken place in the past month. She smiled, but it was a sad smile, because she remembered that she and the boy had been friends. She was sad because she couldn't remember who the boy was, only that they had been friends.

She hung the hanger around her neck and held it thight. Dispite the fact that she had just slept 4 days, she drifted back to sleep in no time. The last thing she remembered before falling into the realm of Morpheus, was the visage of the boy smiling.

***

-- Two and a half years later, Son residence --

"Come on, niichan. Let's go play outside!" Young Goten chirped.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming. Bye mom, we'll be back for lunch." Gohan said.

"Be carefull, Gohan and take care of Goten." Chichi said.

"I will."

Goten and Gohan ran outside. "Ok, Goten, what do you wanna play?" Gohan asked.

"I wanna play expjojer! I wanna be an expjojer!" Goten said with joy.

"That's explorer, Goten. Ok, how about we go exploring in the mountains?" Gohan suggested.

"Jay!"

So they set course to the mountains. Goten ran as fast as he could, Gohan right next to him. They soon arrived in the mountain area. They started 'exploring' every cavern they could find. When they couldn't see anything because of the darkness, Gohan simply created a Ki ball to illuminate the cavern. They were having a good time. Suddenly, Gohan sensed something. It didn't feel hostile or evil, but it felt different than any being Gohan had ever felt. He was about to see what it was that he sensed, but then his stomach growled and as if on cue, so did Goten's.

"Niichan, I'm hungry." Goten said.

"Well, we'd beter head home then, otherwise mom'll have a fit." Gohan said, smiling.

Both Goten and Gohan sped off to their home. Having sensed something or not, hunger was not a feeling any Saiyan enjoyed. They reached their home pretty soon and were rewarded with an awsome meal, as usual. Since Goten was only four and a half, and plainly exhausted from his exloring, he took a nap after lunch.

'_Good. That'll give me a chance to look for whatever I felt earlier._' Gohan thought. He was rather curious about what it could've been that he had sensed. He wasn't afraid for what he could find, because he was powerfull enough to withstand almost anything. Afterall, he was a Saiyan at level 2 of his Super stage and was close to breaking the next level. If Cell would somehow reappear, even at the max of his powers, Gohan would have no trouble in defeating him again.

He flew back to the cave where he had felt the strange presense. He looked around a little and finally found what he had been looking for. But he never had expected to find a crystal! The crystal was about 6 cm big and a little thicker than his thumb. A soft blue glow emenated from it. And the strangest thing of all, it had a Ki signature! Gohan didn't understand how it was possible. He looked around some more, hoping to find some clues about the crystal. After a while, he found a book. It was old and dusty and written in a language Gohan couldn't read. He decided that he wouldn't find anything else and went back outside.

"Maybe Piccolo or Dende will know something about this crystal." Gohan said to no-one in particular. He flew off to the lookout tower at maximum speed.

***

"Gohan and a second Ki signature are coming this way." Dende said to Piccolo. He didn't know what the second signature was, since it didn't feel as human. He supposed he'd see soon enough.

A few minutes later, Gohan landed on the lookout. He was greeted by Dende and Mr. Popo.

"Hello, Gohan. What brings you here?" Dende asked.

"Well, I found this crystal and it has a Ki signature. Since to my knowledge only living beings have Ki, I wondered how this crystal could have one." Gohan said. He showed the crystal to Dende. Dende took it and looked at it almost with childlike fascination. He had never seen something like it. As God of the Earth, he could detect things that Gohan couldn't, like the fact that the energy the crystal emenated was pure energy of the Light. And it was old. Very old.

"Do you know what it is?" Gohan asked.

"No, I don't, but I can tell you that the energy from the crystal is pure energy from the Light and that it's very old. Maybe we should ask Piccolo if he knows anything about it. When he fused with Kami, he also gained Kami's knowledge, so it's possible that he knows something more about this crystal." Dende said.

Gohan agreed and they went to find Piccolo. They found him meditating.

"Piccolo, we need your help." Dende said. Piccolo opened his eyes to look at the young Gardian and saw that his former student was with him. He then saw the crystal Dende was holding. In a flash he had it in his hand. He was looking at it with wonder in his eyes.

"Piccolo, what's wrong? Do you know anything about this crystal?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo looked at his fromer student. "I recognise this crystal, but I can't place it. Was this the only thing you found?"

"Uh, no, I also found this book." Gohan said and gave Piccolo the book. Piccolo looked in the book but like Gohan couldn't read what was on the pages.

"I also recognise this language, though I can't say what language it is, nor do I know what the book says. I do know that the 2 are related and that a great mystery goes behind these items." Piccolo said.

This surprised Gohan. He'd never thought that his discovery would hold a great mystery. "Dende, can you recall the Dragonballs to the lookout?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, but why would you need them?" Dende aske, puzzled.

"Well, I intend to ask Shenlon for the knowledge to read the book." Gohan said.

"Oh, Ok. I suppose. You know, I really shouldn't be doing this, but I must admit, I curious as hell to know what the mystery is behind these items." Dende said. He then raised his arms and spoke in the Namekian tong. Shortly afterwards, the first Dragonball arrived at the lookout. Soon, all seven balls were gathered.

"There you go Gohan."

"Thanks Dende. Say, does any of you 2 has an idea for the second wish?" Gohan asked.

"Ask for an neverending supply of Senzu beans. I've got the feeling that we'll be needing them later." Piccolo said.

Gohan nodded and turned back to the Dargonballs. "Eternal Dragon arise!"

The sky turned pitch black and a loud crack was heard. Suddenly Shenlon appeared from the Dragonballs.

**You have summoned me. I will grant 2 wishes as long as they are in my power to grant.**

"I wish Korin had an unlimited supply of Senzu beans." Gohan told the Dragon. The Dragon's eyes flashed for a moment.

**Your wish has been granted. What is your second wish?**

"I wish to have the knowledge and skills from the language in the book." Gohan said, holding the book open for Shenlon to see. Shenlon took a look at the book and again, it's eyes flashed.

**Your second wish has also been granted. I will take my leave now. Farewell.**

Shenlon retreated in the Dragonballs and they scatered around the globe as usual. In the mean time, Gohan was more than a little shocked. He knew had would have been able to read the language once his wish was granted, but the knowledge about the language contained more than just reading skills. The name of the people who used to speak this language for instance.

"Holy... Uh, guys? I think I've solved the mystery, ot at least part of it." Gohan said.

"How come?" Piccolo asked.

"Well, I now know who used to speak this language. It were the Atlantians. This book is written in the language of the legendary city of Atlantis." Gohan said, awe evident in his voice.

******

Done! I know, I know, this chapter sucks, but hey, it all has its purpose. Well, you know the drill, REVIEW!!!!!

See ya next chapter!

**Advertising: "Some dreams do come true"**, it's a must read!


	5. The Crystals

Standard disclaimer applies... (meaning don't own them, so don't sue me)

A/N: Ok, ok, so I admit, I used the Disney movie "Atlantis" as ground to construct the crystals. Just for the record, I don't own Disney either. But that's where the resemblance stops, with the crystals (that includes the big floating one). To someone who asked: No, you don't have the have seen the movie to understand the story, although you'd have a beter view on how the crystals look like. This chapter may very well be the worst one written yet in this story. I had a great idea about it, but I'm currently lacking the necessary abilities to write it in a good chapter. Just read it, because it's necessary for the plot.

******

Chapter 5

-- The Crystals --

Ever since Gohan had found out the book and the crystal had their origin in the legendary city of Atlantis, he had been studying the book in the hopes to learn what happened to the city. He had the strangest feeling that something from Atlantis other than the book and the crystal still existed. But unfortunately, he still hadn't found anything. And he had to admit that it felt strange speaking a language that had been extinct for nearly a millenia. He was speaking the language so often that even Goten and his mom were starting to pick up the language.

"Argh! I'm getting nowhere with this book. I'm calling this a night." Gohan groaned.

He stood and pulled off his tanktop as he walked to his bed. Sitting down on his bed, he began to pull his pants off. With the season being summer, he usually slept in his boxers. He didn't take of the crystal that was hanging from his neck. Another mystery, that crystal. At one time, he had been studying the crystal when it suddenly began to morph into a hanger. Since Gohan didn't think it would harm him, he had put it around his neck.

"Maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow." He softly said to himself. He quickly fell asleep. When he was sleeping about 10 minutes, the crystal that lay on his chest, began to glow a soft blue color. Gohan frowned in his sleep, but he didn't wake up.

- Dreamworld -

_Gohan found himself in a underground corridor. He wondered how he had gotten there. He looked around and discovered that soft glowing crystals were hanging on the walls, illuminating the cave._

_"Wierd." He said. "Now I'm dreaming about crystals?"_

_He began to wander to see if he could find something that could explain how he had gotten there or where he was. Suddenly something caught his attention._

_"Wait a minute. If I'm dreaming, then how come I'm aware of it?" He said to himself._

_Still wondering about that piece of inforamtion, he continued his journey further into the corridor. He abruptly stopped when the corridor ended in an immense cave, illuminated by an enormous crystal that floated in the center of the cave. The crystal was spreading out a soft glow, but when Gohan stepped in the cave, the light intensified and focussed on him._

**_The One. Finally, you have come. Now come closer._**

_The words resonated around the cave. Gohan didn't know for sure, but he suspected that it had been the crystal that had uttered the words. He found himself unable to resist the words and stepped closer to the crystal. A beam of light surrounded him and he felt his feet leave the floor. The beam lifted Gohan until he was leveled in front of the center of the crystal._

**_Their is much you have to learn, Young One. But that will come later. First I will give you the knowledge of my location. Come and find me. Then I will teach you._**

_A sudden flash of light filled Gohan's vision and..._

...he awoke with a gasp on his bed. He looked outside and was surprised to find it morning allready.

"What a strange dream." He said. But as he said it, he knew it had not been a dream because he knew the location of the Crystal he had dreamt about. He decided not to tell his mom about this, because he had a sinking feeling that she would forbid him to go look for the Crystal.

He got up, showered, got dressed and walked down to eat his breakfast. Well, inhaling it would be a better way to describe the way both Gohan and Goten ate, but Chichi was used to that by now.

"That was great, mom. I'm going to train, so if you need me just call me." Gohan said. (A/n: Gohan and the other Saiyans can use their telepathic abilities at will, meaning that no bond is required.)

"Ok, Gohan, but be carefull." Chichi told him. Though he might be a Saiyan, that didn't stop Chichi from being overly concerned for her two children.

"I will." Gohan said. He kinda felt bad for lying to his mother, but he felt that for this one time, it was necessary. Gohan went out, was able to avoid being chased by Goten and took off to where he knew the Crystal to be. It was a relatively short flight at topspeed, but Gohan was anxious to get there no-the-less.

He landed at the foot of a mountain. There he blasted a hole in the rockwall that revealed a corridor like the one in his dream. He entered and began walking towards the center of the mountain. Like in his dream, crystals illuminated his path, but most seemed to be broken, thus giving very little or no light. When he arrived in the cave where he knew the Crystal was located, he entered without any idea of what would happen next.

**Welcome, Young One. I've been expecting you.**

"Who and what are you?" Gohan asked.

**I am the Guardian Crystal of Atlantis and I am the only thing that remains of that city. But all will become clear when I have shared my knowledge with you. Fear not, for no harm will be done to you. Come, let us begin.**

Gohan stepped closer and like in his dream, the Crystal lifted him up, but this time it litteraly absorbed Gohan into itself. The power that the Crystal possesed was so immense that Gohan instantly transformed to Super Saiyan level 2. But for the first time since he had been able to go to that level, he was completly at peace in his current form. He closed his eyes and waited for whatever would happen next.

***

Gohan opened his eyes and was very surprised to find himself outside of the cave. In fact, he was very near his house. He couldn't recall what had happened after he had been absorbed in the Crystal. However, he now possesed knowledge of a new power-up that the Atlantians had called Mystic. He also knew the entire history of Atlantis and the exact reason for their extinction. And it was that reason that beared Gohan great worries. He decided that the entire Z-team had to be filled in on what he knew.

-- _A few hours later, the Lookout. --_

All members of the Z-team were present. Even Chichi and Bulma were there. Gohan knew his call for a 'meeting' had come out of the blue, so he felt thanks were in order.

"Thank you all for coming on such a short notice, because what I have to say is, or could be, of vital importance for the survival of this planet. This morning I discovered the most important item of the entire Atlantian civilisation. I found their Guardian Crystal." Gohan said.

"That Crystal is the most powerfull item on this planet and back in the Atlantian Age, it was the protector and keeper of the city. The Crystal has shared his knowledge with me and I've learned that the Atlantians have been distroyed by what they called 'Followers of the Darkness'. The Defenders of Atlantis, men and women with great powerlevels for that time, were able to drive the Followers off the planet, but at the cost of their civilisation. 95% of the entire city population had been killed and the city was completelly distroyed. They gathered the pieces of the shattered Crystal and moved away. They recreated the Crystal in the cave where I found if and merged with it. The Crystal has been dormant for almost a millenium, but it's awake now. The reason for its awakening is that somewhere in the universe, the Followers have returned."

"What's your point, brat? When they come here, we'll simply blast them off this planet." Vegeta said, not really seeing a problem.

"I wouldn't have called you here if I thought it would be so simple. The fact is that Earth is their homeworld and that they'll want it back. But the reason I called you here is their strength. Understand, they have been driven off this planet for nearly a millenia and probably won't have stopped fighting and distroying ever since. Meaning that they'll be even more powerfull then when they were driven off. It may sound very natural, but I know how strong they were when they were defeated." Gohan said.

He looked around in the group to see that he had the attention from everyone present. When he saw he had it, he spoke again.

"A millenia ago, the Followers were twice as powerfull as Frieza was in his ultimate form. Imagin what power they will posses now." Gohan said to the group.

******

Done!! Really sorry it took so long to update, but I'm about to have some serious finals exams, so I don't have much spare time. Well, this chapter is the last of the 7-year interlude that took place between the end of Cell and Gohan going to highschool. Next chapter: Gohan goes to highschool, but a lot has changed in those 2 years and a half since he found the the GC (Guardian Crystal). Only one way to find out what exactly has changed is to be patient and read the next chapter once I find the time to write it.


	6. Highschool

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

A/N: Ehum, I did't get to many reviews on last chapter although I suspected as much. I'll try to do better with this one. Well, I just had my first exam and the next one is English, so what better way to learn English than to type up another chapter, right? Ok, before the actual chapter begins, I'll summarise what happened in the time between the end of last chapter and the beginning of this one.

After Gohan told them about the Followers, the group agreed to continue their training in order to be ready when they came. Dende agreed to house the Guardian Crystal on the Lookout. With the help of one of Bulma's inventions, they copied Gohan's knowledge of the Atlantian language to every member of the Z-gang, including Bulma and Chichi. Gohan continued to train himself and Goten, although Goten and Trunks mostly played and had friendly spars. With his knowledge about Crystals and Bulma's help, Gohan was able to create Power Crystals. Those Crystals could be used as an alternative energy source. They only had limited success though, since the industry didn't want to modify all their equipment in order to use the Crystals. But, as luck would have it, a fuel crisis struck and the Power Crystals suddenly became worthy investments. So, thanks to the crisis Gohan and his family got pretty rich. (read: 'Gohan's worth a few billions...' a/n: I felt sorry for Chichi, having to feed 2 demi-Saiyans but having no income of any kind.). He recently achieved Super Saiyan level 3 and found it possible to use his Mystic power-up in combination with his Super Saiyan transformation. A nifty side-effect when in his Mystic Super Saiyan form, is that his hair no longer is Gold but Silver. His eyes become a darker blue. He also helped Vegeta to reach Super Saiyan level 2. Vegeta thought he finally had a chance of beating Gohan when the next day Gohan reached level 3. He was royally pissed, I'll tell you that! Nothing really happened except the day Chichi told him he was accepted at Orange Star Highschool. So our hero goes to highschool...

******

Chapter 6

-- Starting Highschool --

Gohan walked through the city towards his new school. He hoped it wouldn't be to boring, but that was probably vain hope considering he already knew everything they were going to 'teach' him.

"Ah, maybe it won't be so bad." He said to himself. "Maybe I'll make some new friends." He checked his watch and saw that he wouldn't make it if he didn't hurry up. Looking around to see that nobody would see him, he launched into turbo speed. As he was running, he heard the typical sound of gunshots. He stopped and looked at what could only be a bankrobbery.

"Aw, man. Why don't they ever learn?" Gohan said. He took his satchel off and transformed to a Super Saiyan. Leaping in the air, he quickly counted the crooks. '_Two in the car, three others shooting at the cops. Shouldn't take to long..._' He thought.

He landed behind the crooks and quickly dispatched of the first two who never knew what hit them. The third only had time to raise his gun and yell. Then his world turned black.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" One of the crooks in the car yelled, while the other desperately tried to get away from Gohan. The car screeched away, leaving Gohan standing there. Those who were watching the scene saw him simply disappear, only to reappear in front of the speeding car. He held out his hand and the car stopped dead in its tracks the moment it came into contact with Gohan's hand. The result: two crooks with a major headache, one broken windshield and a neat imprint of Gohan's hand in the hood of the car.

"That takes care of that." Gohan said, before using his super speed to pick up his satchel and run faster than anyone could see the rest of the way to school. So, exactly 5.65 seconds later, he was wandering the halls of the OSH building to find the main office and get his schedule. When he finally had it, his first class had already begun. He simply knocked and waited till the teacher called him in.

"Ah, class. A new student will be joining us today. Gohan got perfect scores on his entry exams. A lot of you could learn something for him. Now, Gohan, you can sit anywhere you'd like." The teacher said.

Gohan looked around a little to see where he could sit when a blond girl made the choice for him.

"Yoohoo! New boy! Here's one!" She said, pointing at the seat next to her. Actually, there were two seats open, but it would seem a little anti-social if he'd choose the one next to the stairway. So, he walked up to the empty seat. But as he walked up, the black haired girl next to the blond caught his attention.

'_What a strong power level she has. And I'm sure I know her from somewhere, but where?_' Gohan pondered as he took his seat.

"Hi, I'm Eresa." The blond said. Videl kept looking at Gohan and it made him feel like he was some kind of bug being studied under an microscope. Needless to say, it annoyed him.

"Am I wearing something of you?" He asked. Videl was surprised at his bluntness.

"No, but you look awfully familiar and I can't figure out from what or where I could know you." She said.

"Well, the feeling is mutual. I can't place you either, but I'm sure that we've met before." Gohan replied.

"Please, how in the world would a brainiac like you know someone important like Videl?" Sharpener sneered.

"At least I have brains, unlike you." Gohan shot back. "And thanks to you I know remember who she is AND where we met before."

Both Eresa and Videl were amused with the fact that Gohan already had put Sharpener in his place. But when Gohan said he remembered, both became interrested once again.

"So, you mind telling us?" Videl asked. She had no idea where she could have met Gohan before and she was curious.

"We first met 5 years ago. You were on a survival camp with a group of kids. That ring a bell?"

Videl's face dropped. The survival camp. The black spot in her memory. She had spent hours trying to remember something from what might have happened there, but she never could remember anything.

"No, but now I know why I can't remember you. After the survival camp I had an little accident and as a result I lost my memory. Even now I still can't remember anything from that periode." She said a little sadly.

Gohan hadn't expected this, but it did explain why Videl never came to visit him. He had often wondered why that was. He felt sorry for Videl. "I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't know."

"It's ok. You couldn't know." Videl said.

"So, you can't remember anything about the entire trip?" Gohan asked.

"The gap in my memory starts about a week earlier, but no, I can't remember anything. The only thing I have are some vague impressions and a fuzzy image of someone I considered a friend. I think."

"That was probably me, since you didn't really like the other kids and we were practically together all the time. We really had fun those weeks. When you had to go, I gave you a medallion with the symbol for eternity and you said you'd come by and visit, but you never did. Now I know why. Maybe we can be friends again?" He asked.

A smile crept on Videl's face, no matter how she tried to hide it. "Sure. I'd like that."

Gohan smiled at that and turned to 'pay attention' to the teacher. Time slowly crept by, at least for Gohan.

'_Advanced algebra, my butt. I've been doing things like this since I was 7._' He thought. Suddenly Eresa leaned over to Videl and asked her something. Thanks to his sensitve Saiyan ears he could hear what she asked.

"Do you think that Gold Fighter from the bank could be the same one as the one who beat Cell?" Eresa asked.

"Maybe. From what I heard, the Gold Fighter was a teenager looking 17, 18 years old. That would make him about the same age as the Saiyan Warrior. I think they maybe the same person." Videl said.

"Not to be nosy or anything, but who are you talking about?" Gohan budded in.

"The Gold Fighter." Eresa said. "He's a crimefighter. They say he looks like a teenager, but he has superstrenght and magic powers. I think he's the same Gold Fighter who defeated Cell 7 years ago."

'_Great, it's been what? 2 Hours and they already made a legend out of me._' Gohan thought.

"They even say that he goes to our school." Videl said.

"Huh? What makes do you think that?" Gohan asked, not really liking the idea that someone knew his secret.

"Well, when I arrived at the scene this morning, the bank director told me that the Gold Fighter had an OSH badge on his clothes. And since every kid in school has to wear that thing, I'm fairly certain that he goes to our school."

"Ah, I see. Well, I haven't seen anyone around here that has gold hair." Gohan said.

"I know, I haven't either. Maybe he's disguised or maybe his Gold Fighter image is a disguise, I don't know. But I intend to find out." Videl said, determination burning in her eyes.

"But why? As far as I understand it, he hasn't done anything wrong, so why chase him only to know who he is? Have you even considered the fact that he probably doesn't WANT people to know who he is? And if that is the case, he may have a very good reason to keep his identity a secret." Gohan reasoned, attempting to sidetrack any treats to his secret. He certainly didn't want reporters following him around all the time.

"Hmm, I didn't think of that. But I'm still going to try to get to know him better. If he's going to continue his crimefights, I want to know if I can trust him."

"I guess that's fair." Gohan allowed.

"And once I know I can trust him, maybe I can ask him what really happened at the Cell Games. That is, IF he is the Saiyan Warrior that destroyed Cell. My dad never wants to talk about what happened. Still claiming it were all tricks those fighters used."

'_To bad she doesn't remember the camp or she would know it weren't tricks. I wonder if she could still use her energy like it taught her. She should, because once you learn that, you never forget that. Maybe she still uses her energy, but on an subconsious level. That's something to find out._' Gohan thought. He was about to say something else, but suddenly sensed a very large Ki outside the classroom. And it somehow felt familiar, yet he never felt the Ki before. '_What the..._'

"Ahum, may I have your attention please? Thank you." The teacher said. "Another student will be joining us today. Come in dear."

The door opened and a stunningly beautiful girl walked in. Gohan could see that she had, just like him, shoulder lenght jet black hair (minus the spikyness) and pupilless obsidian eyes. She was wearing jeans with a chain hanging at the sides. A red T-shirt that hung loosly around her frame. And a blue schoolbag hanging on her shoulder.

"Hello, everybody. I'm Pan Son." The girl said.

'_Son? That could mean that she's related..._' Gohan thought.

"Like Gohan, Pan also made perfect scores on her entry exams. Yet another fine example for you young people to follow. Now, dear, you can sit anywhere you'd like." The teacher finished.

Pan ignored several offers from guys who wanted this beauty to sit next to them. She firmly walked up to Gohan, who was following her every move. She stopped when she reached him. She smiled.

"Hello, dad." She said, in flawless Atlantian.

******

Done! Hah, who ever saw this comming? Anybody wanna guess why Pan is here? Anyway, REVIEW!!! And could someone please tell me exactly how the transformation to Super Saiyan level 4 goes? Also, I need your help deciding the best color for Gohan when in SSJ4. Check out my hastly made site at www.geocities.com/exarikun and tell me what you find the best color for Gohan is SSJ4...

Thanks for reading and see you next time.


	7. Pan Son and PE

Disclaimer: They are MINE for the duration of this chapter. But sadly, I have to return them once it's done. A/n: Some things I forgot to tell you. Gohan's tail grew back. His hair isn't cut like it is in the series. It's somewhere in between the way it was when he first battled Vegeta and Nappa and the way it was when he battled Cell. Spiky like with Cell, but not as long and long at the back of his head (it reaches halfway down his back) so he keeps it in a ponytail. The name of the company he owns is Crystal Corporation or CC2. Hey, don't look at me!! It was Bulma's idea!! Anyway, thanks a lot for the reviews and thanks to all the people who went to check out my little site to help me decide the colors for SSJ4 and Mystic SSJ4 Gohan. When in SSJ4 form, Gohan will have a bordeaux fur and the normal yellow eyes that come with SSJ4 form. (They are normally yellow in SSJ4, right?) As for his Mystic SSJ4 form, it's a draw between dark gray fur/red eyes and light gray fur/blue eyes. Personally, I prefer the first option, but since I'm such a nice guy (cough), all of you can still help to decide the outcome. Go to and tell me what you like best.

*****

Chapter 7

-- Pan Son and PE --

Gohan's mind went into overload. Had she just called him DAD?? And in Atlantian?? He didn't know what to think about that. _'This is impossible! I can't have a daughter already!! I've never even been with a girl! Unless...'_

You're from the future." He said/asked with a freaked-out expression on his face. Unconsciously, he had responded in Atlantian, so nobody except Pan understood him.

"Correct." She replied in English this time. She quickly sat down as to avoid a remark from the teacher. "Is it that much of a surprise? I didn't think you'd freak like that. After all, Mirai did it before me, so you do know it's possible."

"I know, I know, but eh..."

"But what?" Pan asked, genuinely confused. She had no idea why her dad would freak just because she was from the future.

Switching to Atlantian, Gohan responded. "Well, to be honest, it's kind of a big surprise to find out that I have a daughter all of the sudden."

"Oh... I guess that would come as a surprise." Pan said, embarrassed.

The teacher gave them a problem to solve, so Pan retrieved her book from the bag. When she opened it to the right page, she sighed.

What?" Gohan asked. "Is this the best they can do? This is too easy." She said. When Gohan nodded in agreement, Eresa and Sharpner looked at them as if they were crazy. They were practically sweating bullets to find the solution and those two found it easy! Even Videl, who was pretty good at algebra, was having a little trouble to crack this one.

"Well, young people, since you seem to be having a little trouble finding the answer, I'll give you something to strive for. When you finished the problem and the answer is correct, you may leave the class room." The teacher announced. Gohan and Pan looked at each other, nodded slightly and wrote the solution down fast. Both teens finished at the same time, that being 15 seconds later. They quickly compared their answers and gathered their stuff. They stood, drawing all the eyes on them and walked down to the teacher, who was looking surprised to say the least. But then he remembered they both had perfect entry scores. He looked at their papers and dismissed them.

"So," Gohan said, "why don't we talk a little? I've got a feeling you have a lot to tell."

Pan nodded at that.

But first I have to ask, are you here to warn us about some super evil and powerful bad guy that wants to destroy the planet?" Gohan asked, only slightly joking.

Pan giggled at that. "No, I'm not here to warn you about anything. Although bad guys are the reason I'm here. You know that you have a link with the Crystal right?"

"Uh, I guess so."

"Well, when you merged with the Crystal, it rewrote tiny parts of your DNA. When I was born, I too had a link with the Crystal because those DNA modifications were passed on to me when I was conceived. But my link goes deeper than yours. My power is directly linked to the Crystal, unlike yours."

"Ok, so your linked to the Crystal like me, but your link actually links your power with the Crystal. That's all very fascinating, but what does that have to do with the reason why your here?" Gohan asked.

"3 days ago in my time, 4 powerful bad guys started attacking the planet. We don't know where they came from or why they attacked, but we stopped them. They weren't all to powerful, but the last one fled, so we had to chase him. He actually made it as far as the Lookout. He then attacked the Lookout and did some heavy damage too. But the worst thing was that he'd managed to destroy the Gardian Crystal and THAT is the reason why I'm here." Pan explained.

"But, that's no reason to come here. The pieces of the Crystal will just merge themselves back together." Gohan said.

"We know that, but my power is linked to the Crystal. If I would've stayed in my time, my power would have been seriously weakened, almost to the point of death. That's how strong my link with the Crystal is. Once the Crystal repairs itself, I'm free to go back to my own time, but for now, I'm stuck here.

"You would have died if you hadn't left your time?" Gohan asked.

"No, but I would have been very weak and sick until the Crystal repaired itself. In the two days since the Crystal was shattered, my power level had already seriously dropped. Anymore and I would have become sick. But I'm not, so let's leave it at that ok?"

"Ok, if you're certain that you're all right, I'll take your word for it. So, what do you want to do until next hour?" Gohan asked.

"Hang around, get to know you better as a teen, not as my dad. I don't think you'll object to me calling you 'Gohan' instead of 'Dad'?"

"Ah, no, I don't." Gohan said. He still wasn't exactly at ease with the knowledge that he had a daughter, even if she was from the future.

"And before you ask, no, I won't tell you who my mom is because I'd like to get born in this time. Nor will I deny or confirm any guesses about her identity. And don't worry about grandma, even she won't get the name out of me."

"Oh, ok."

Since they had nothing better to do, they hung around a little, talked about this and that and got to know each other better. Well, Gohan got to know his future daughter better, while Pan discovered a new side of her father: his teen side.

"Well, I suppose we'd better prepare for our next class. It's set to start in 10 minutes." Gohan said after a while.

"Oh, joy, PE class. Great, I'm super strong and fast and I can't even show it. I'm guessing that this class will be the hardest, because I'll have to keep a constant eye on my strength."

"Speaking of strength, how strong are you?" Gohan asked. He knew that every generation of Saiyans was stronger than the previous, but because of the degradation of Saiyan genes, he wasn't sure of the rule still applied.

"Well, I can go to the second level of Super Saiyan and I know Mystic, so pretty strong I guess. I'm nowhere near as powerful as you are in my time, but then again you are the most powerful person in the know universe." Pan said.

This surprised Gohan. He knew he hadn't been slacking off, but to hear that he was the strongest person in the entire known universe came as a shock. He managed to blink, blink again and once more.

"Huh?" Was all he could say after he came out of his stupor.

"Never mind that, the fact is that I'm still proud of myself that I'm strong enough to hold my own in sparring matches with Vegeta. He's furious that yet another half-Saiyan like me can stand up to him and hold her own, at least for a while." Pan told Gohan.

Gohan had been able to jumpstart his brain again and caught something. "Wait a minute. Half-Saiyan? How is that possible? I mean with me already being a half-Saiyan and the likelihood of there being a female half-Saiyan out there who I'm getting married to and have a daughter with being near impossible, how can you also be a half-Saiyan?" Gohan babbled, utterly confused.

Pan had been expecting something like that, so she wasn't overly surprised when her dad shifted into babble mode. "Well, Bulma made a DNA analysis when I was born and she discovered that half of my genes are still Saiyan in origin. With some additional research, she discovered that the Saiyan gene will always remain that powerful. She doesn't know why, but it means that no matter how many generations pass, the gene won't degrade anymore. Imagine Vegeta's joy when he learned that the Saiyan race will live on." She explained.

"Ah, I see." Gohan said. Well, it was good to hear that your race won't become extinct anytime soon.

After that, both teens hurried to their respective locker rooms where they changed into their gym clothes. Gohan used a bit of superspeed to prevent the other kids learning about his tail. He could easily hide it when clothed, but when near naked, it's hard to hide something like that. When they were waiting outside until the teacher arrived, Gohan and Pan searched for Videl. They found here pretty quickly and since they were both new at OSH, they asked a bit about the class and what to expect.

"I heard we'll have a new PE teacher this year, so I don't know what to expect really. From what I managed to find out, I know that he's a former competitor from the Tenkaichi Budokai from a few years back. He made it pretty far, but I can't remember his name at the moment." Videl said. She was pretty exited, because if this guy DID compete in the Tournament once, that meant that he could fight. Maybe he'd let her spar with him or teach her some new techniques.

While Pan already knew who it was, Gohan was feeling uneasy. Someone from the Tenkaichi Budokai who made it pretty far... It could all be a huge coincidence, but somehow, he doubted that. When he reached out with his Ki senses, he was rewarded with a very strong Ki coming their way. A second later, he had identified the person the Ki belonged to.

"Hello kids. I'll be your teacher and tormentor in Physical Education for this year. My name is ..." A new voice suddenly said.

"Krillin." Krillin, Gohan and Pan said at the same time. Krillin, cheerful because he had a class to teach and torture. Gohan feeling like Dende suddenly had something against him and Pan smiling like there was no tomorrow...

******

Done!! So, what did ya all think?? Huh? REVIEW and let me know. I know it's been a long time since I updated, but with my exams and stuff, I really didn't have much time. BTW, for those of you who are interested, I passed all my exams!!! Yay for me. Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter and depending on how many reviews I get, I might get another one out pretty soon.


	8. Fun in PE

Standard disclaimer applies...

A/n: Hey people, here I am again with a new chapter. I don't have much to say, so I'll get on with the story...

_'Blablabla...'_ Indicates thought or telepathy/speaking through a bond.

******

Chapter 8

-- Fun in PE--

"As some of you no doubt already know, I competed in the Tenkaichi Budokai some time back. I don't really like what became of the tournament these days. Now it revolves around publicity and fame, not finding the best martial artist based on skill and knowledge. Therefore I'm going to focus on martial arts training so someday some of you could compete in the tournament if you'd chose to do so. I'm not going to exclude other activities, but I'm going to take the martial arts part of this class very serious." Krillin announced to the class. He knew that, with training and guidance, some of these kids would be able to compete in the tournament and hopefully restore it to some of its previous norms. He could feel that some of the students already had power levels significantly higher than normal human standards. One Ki in particular drew his attention. He focused his senses and quickly found the person it belonged to. A girl, dressed in a loose fitting T-shirt and spandex shorts. Raven black hair hanging in pigtails on either side of her face. Standing next to GOHAN???

"Gohan, is that you?" Krillin exclaimed with a surprised yell.

Both Gohan and Pan flinched when the yell reached their sensitive ears.

_'I bet you lunch he's gonna assume I'm your girlfriend once he sees we're talking to each other and acting like good friends._' Pan said to her teenaged father by telepathy.

Gohan just shook his head slightly. _'I don't take sucker bets.'_ He thought in reply. "Yes, Krillin, it's me." He then answered his adopted uncle.

"Hey, bro. How ya doing? Why are you here anyway? You're smart enough to invent the next generation of Power Crystals." Krillin teased, silently referring to the company Gohan owned.

Gohan just ignored the joke. This was Krillin after all. "I'm doing fine Krillin. Don't you remember mom is sending me to public school to improve my 'social skills'?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I forgot about that. Well, this should prove interesting." Krillin said, while scratching his head in Son fashion.

"Uh, Krillin? Aren't you supposed to teach a class?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, right, teaching class." He stepped back again and addressed the entire group once again.

"All right, I'm going to divide the class in three groups for the martial arts part. Rookies, In Training and Advanced. The people who know nothing about martial arts whatsoever, come to me. And before anyone starts laughing at those people, there's nothing to be ashamed of if you don't know martial arts. That's what we're here for, to learn."

A large part of the group walked to Krillin, half expecting the hear laughter. But surprisingly, nobody made a sound.

"Hey, bookworm. Shouldn't you be walking right now?" Sharpener sneered at Gohan who just smiled mysteriously in return. Krillin heard the comment and saw who it was directed to, so he didn't speak up. Gohan was quite capable of handling this one alone.

_'Didn't you have to hide your abilities?'_ Pan asked.

_'Mom said I had to hide my strength and powers. She never said I had to hide the fact that I'm a master at martial arts.'_ Gohan relied. At hearing this, Pan got a smile on her face.

_'I love it when you play with words like that.'_ Gohan just smiled at that. 

"Ok, next we have the people who think they know something about martial arts and the ones training in it."

Another part of the group walked to Krillin. Only 5 were remaining. Videl, Gohan, Pan and 2 other guys.

"That should leave those who know their stuff. But don't worry, I'll be testing you in a minute." Krillin said, smiling all the way. He turned to the Rookie group. "Right. I'll be testing those who claim they know something, so you people just watch or do something to keep yourself occupied." Krillin turned back to the remaining people.

"Now, what we're going to do next is determine if you know yourself well enough to know if you chose the right group. I want you to attack me and I'll tell you what group you're in. Advanced in on my right, In Training on my left. Those who think they're good enough to be in the advanced group can come first." Krillin said while dropping in his fighting stance.

There was bit commotion at first, but Videl finally stepped forward. She lowered herself in her own stance and attacked a second or two later. After trying to punch and kick Krillin for a minute, Krillin halted her.

"You're in Advanced." He said.

She nodded, greeted her opponent in proper fashion and walked to his right. The same thing happened with the two nameless guys who thought they were good. Both got in the Advanced group. Next came Gohan.

He walked to Krillin who just nudged his head to the right. Gohan got the message and walked directly to his right.

"Hey! Why does the bookworm get out of your test?" Sharpener yelled. Some others in the group also made noises like that.

"Because I've known Gohan since he was four and a half. That means that I'm well aware of the fact that he can wipe the floor with me." Krillin replied. That got him some stares from both groups. The teens didn't know what to make of that. The one they thought was nothing but a bookworm could wipe the floor with a former competitor in the Tenkaichi Budokai??

Gohan just sat down in lotus position and watched the rest of the groups.

Videl had been watching him ever since he had stayed with the people who were supposed to be the Advanced. She had a nagging feeling that there was more to him then he let on, but she couldn't quite figure out what. _'If only I hadn't lost my memory...'_ She thought. She watched as he seated himself in lotus position on the grass. The image was quite familiar... It was as if she had seen this before...

_**Flashback**_

_Gohan sitting in lotus position, meditating while she was practicing the kata he had taught her. The both of them sparring in martial arts. Gohan hanging upside down from a tree branch while she was laughing her head off at his antics. Both of them walking along the side of a lake, enjoying the other's company._

_**End flashback**_

She gasped as the images flowed through her mind. She sat next to Gohan.

"We sparred in the time we knew each other from camp, didn't we?" She asked.

"Yes, we did. Did you remember something from camp?" Gohan asked, sincere concern showing on his face. After all, he didn't lose his memory and remembered how well they got along. He hoped that she would regain her memories from that time, but feared what she might think when she remembered his powers.

"I remembered something. I remember you, meditating while I was practicing a kata. I remember us sparring. You hanging upside down from a tree branch. And a lake." She smiled.

"Hey, you remember the lake. Cool. We had fun there. Hey, I know. Why don't you come over this weekend? Maybe seeing the campsite and other places we hung out will help you remember more." Gohan offered.

"I'd like that." Videl said. Gohan was about to say something when he felt Pan's Ki move. He got a huge grin on his face and turned.

"Pan's up. This should be... interesting." He said.

Videl frowned at him. He had been about to say something, but he chose to look at the new girl instead.

_'I wonder what's going on between them? Could they be in love? Maybe they're a couple?'_ She thought. She surprised herself when a sense of disappointment washed trough her.

In the mean time, Pan walked up to Krillin. He frowned as he felt her above normal power level. He dropped in his fighter stance, keeping a careful eye on Pan the whole time.

Pan dropped in her own stance, an exact replica of Gohan's stance. Krillin's eyes widened at that. He knew from experience that Gohan's stance didn't have any flaws left...

Videl couldn't believe her eyes. The new girl had dropped in a fighter stance that had absolutely no flaws whatsoever.

"Incredible! Her stance is flawless! Where did she learn that?"

Krillin was beginning to worry a little. The girl had Gohan's stance and she even felt like Gohan... His eyes shot open as he realised that it was possible this girl was from the future and related to Gohan in some way. If so, he was in deep trouble. He quickly cast a glance towards Gohan and saw him grinning.

_'Yep, definitely big trouble...'_ He thought. Considering the piece of info he had just unraveled, the fact that Pan raised her Ki didn't really surprise him. What did surprise him was the fact that he was suddenly lying on his back with absolutely no memory of how he had gotten there. When he opened his eyes, he saw a smirking Pan looking down at him, holding out a hand. He took it and stood up. He dusted himself of with what little dignity he still had and pointed to where the other Advanced students were. He could see that Gohan was holding his laughter and he could see... pride?… shining in his eyes? He decided that he'd ask later when class was over.

Pan walked over to where Gohan and Videl were sitting. She could see the pride shining in Gohan's eyes and it warmed her to the core. The knowledge that her still teenaged father already was proud of her was something she'd never forget.

"That was great, Pan. I bet he didn't even know what hit him." Gohan smiled at his future daughter. It surprised him that he'd gotten used to that knowledge in so little time.

"Thanks, Gohan." Pan answered. She looked at Videl and almost burst out in laughter. Videl's eyes were wide as saucers and her mouth was hanging open. "Videl? You ok?"

Videl snapped out of the shock she was in and glared at Pan. "How did you do that? I didn't even see you move! And where did you learn that fighter stance? It was flawless! Who taught you that?"

Pan laughed at the questions. She'd known that her future mother would react like that. The next moment she berated herself for thinking about Videl like that. In her time, her father was quite good at reading her thoughts, but she wasn't sure how good Gohan was at his telepathy right now. He didn't react other than look amused at Videl, so she figured he hadn't picked up anything.

"To answer your questions, my father taught me how to fight. And about how I moved faster than you could see, that's my professional secret. If you're nice enough, then I might let you in on it." Pan said. This was great! She could tell Videl to be nice and not get yelled at for it! She also knew that her dad would teach Videl about Ki again, but only after she'd discovered his not yet created secret identity. She sighed inwardly. When Gohan had adopted his alter ego, he'd looked ridiculous with his poses...

Videl tried to get some answers out of Pan for a few more minutes, but it was hopeless. She just wouldn't budge. Eventually class was over and they were free to go home. After that Gohan explained everything to Krillin, and then he and Pan were off to see Bulma. Gohan wanted a disguise so he could help people, but without being recognised.

When they arrived at Capsule Corp., Gohan entered the access code and they got in. Bulma was, as usual, in her lab.

"Hey, Bulma." Gohan greeted the blue haired woman.

"AAAAAAAH!!!" Bulma shrieked as she shot 2 foot in the air, managed to make a half turn and land on her feet. All this without knowing how to control her Ki or without falling...

"GOHAN!! DON'T DO THAT!!" She yelled.

"Sorry." Gohan managed.

"Just knock before you enter like that next time."

Gohan was about to try and figure out how he was going to do that, but figured that Bulma didn't really mean it.

"Well then, what brings you here and who is the girl?" Bulma asked when she saw Pan for the first time.

"Well, to make a long story short, this is Pan Son and she's my daughter." Gohan answered.

******

Done. What didya all think? I know it took me long, but I kinda had no good ideas for a good chapter. Hence the bad quality of this one. But I promise that it'll get better. I now have a beta reader and I'm sure she'll be able to help me think up good twists for this story. Thank you very much my dear Julie...


End file.
